comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-12-04 - A Walk in the Woods
The woods to the North of Salem are fairly peaceful, large and thick. One of the benefits that allow it to be a haven for peaceful wandering. Added to the fact chances are the Scanners of the X-men HQ also monitor. The Day is oddly warm, almost 70 degrees. The Snow on the ground is starting to melt, of course tomorrow that is gonna be an issue because Tomorrow is gonna be very cold most likely. ICE cold. Moving through the Woods, Storm will come upon a set of tracks, not human, nor animal, well they look like over sized dog tracks, or wolf tracks. Each the size of a dinner plate deep in the snow. The Tracks are following what appear to be deer tracks. Spaced large, larger then the typical human stride. Dusky fingers outstretched touched down upon green leaves, unmoving until that force brushed over them, touching down and caressing over the ever-green lengths, few that did not wilt and die away due to the onset of winter which is currently melting away at a rapid pace due to the odd and sudden temperature shift. Fingertips brush some of the snow that remains on a branch off, letting it fall into the liquifying puddle beneath that settles right beside bare feet. Ororo seems unphased by any chill, warmth, or shift, although she can /feel/ it more than any other. Like a whispering breeze through the trees her movements carry her in a smooth and languid pace only to pause at the tracks presented to her, azure gaze dropping to follow them while long dead leaves are lifted from their resting place on the forest floor and push outward before her like a runway carpet... Feeling. The Tracks are bipedal. Two legs as carry this being. In the Distance those with well trained eyes could see movement. A White creature is moving through the woods, The Wind blowing from it toward's Ororo. So whatever it is appears to have not noticed Ororo there, Finally the creature lifts up to it's full height, 8 foot tall, and has to weight like 500 pounds given it's muscle mass. The Over all appearance is very wolflike, Not unlike a werewolf, but the features are not savage, but carry the same general appearance of a feral wolf. The Werewolf looks around sniffing the air, eyes closed as the ears tilt and scan the area. Trying to gain the scent of his area. Heavy footfalls can be heard by those with the ability to do so. Alex is focusing only on placing one foot in front of the other. His blonde hair is plastered against his head and a light layer of sweat is on his body. Despite the weather, he's dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a tank top. His shoes crunch as he runs over the snow through the woods. Strapped on his bicep is his communicator, just in case the mansion needed to get in touch with him during his run. So far, he hasn't seen any strange tracks, nor is he looking for any. Almost a pure match to the backdrop and setting, Ororo's dark skin blends with the trees that stretch heavenward, her white hair that would normally stand her out, currently melds with the snow that topples from a branch and impacts the ground behind her. She doesn't seem to really pay mind to that where her focus and almost full attention are following those abnormally immense tracks. what brings her to pause is the sighting, the bulky and abnormally large lycanthrope. Kindred to it that are natural to this area (if any) are less then half it's size, and even Russian wilds cannot boast that kind of dire creature. Placid, her emotions seem not to even remotely show in her voice as she remains where she stands and shifts that breeze ever so slightly, not only to carry her scnet to the creature, but her words. "What is it you seek here?" Not yet aware of Alex's presence in the forest, having her focus on one thing at a time, unsure of the massive being in front of her. As the wind changes direction and the sound greets his ears, the creature snaps out of his searching and instantly turns to face Ororo, his eyes tracking the area and after only a few scant moments homes in on Ororo's form. He seems surprised as his face is much more animated then a normal wolf's would be. As he debates fight or flight, he could just transmat out, but where is the fun in that? No a Question has been asked as his ears flick around and suddenly start tracking the sounds of heavy footfalls. As he debates he figures the person is not terrified of him as he says, His words are unidentifiable, a number of growling rolling words in an unknown language, but over what sounds like a very high quality speaker comes the words. "I mean you no harm, I am simply hunting. There is much wildlife in this area." Alex Summers continues running until he hears growling sounds. He changes course and increases his speed, he actively begins to absorb energy from around him, making his body light up as he sprints towards Ororo and Dor'rain. He slides to a stop next to Storm, his hands glowing with energy, his blue gaze on the werewolf like creature. He asides to her. "You under attack?" He cants his head to the side slightly, not recognizing Dor'rain from any archive or anything. "New mutant?" He asks in general. Ororo's composure remains stable, unwavering despite the immense shift even a simple movement from the creature causes, only a telltale sign of the brute force of natural power that can come from it, though the /other/worldly ties she has yet to see or pick up on. His face is the last thing she focus' on, knowing to read wildlife by body language first, knowing to move only if she picked up impending attack from Dor'rain. None found as of yet she finally focuses on the face that tells far more then animalistic movements melded with humanity. What does cause a moment of pause, a very slight stammer in breath, is the ripple caused by Alex's charge - in more ways then one, and when he pauses beside her her gaze slides over him, one hand calmly rising and setting upon his shoulder. "Not at all, we were just introducing ourselves..." From Alex to Dor'rain Ororo shifts her gaze with a small forming smile. "I am Ororo, you are..." Well Rain is -close- to compare to him... "New to the area?" AS Alex approaches the Werewolf pulls out what appears to be a small rod, well it's about two feet long in reality. But his actions are more to pull back a step or two to give him more freedom to run. It is Alex that now has his attention. The Glow around his hands makes Dor'Rain pause as the Rod suddenly elongates to a bo-staff of almost nine feet long. His eyes, sapphire blue narrow and then focus on the pair as if he is listening to something else. "Mutants?" He asks the his voice and speech are a series of growling rolling words almost like that of a star wars wookie combined with canine noises formed into speech., but once more coming over that speaker, almost confused and then almost seems amused. "Ah I am Dor'rain." And then standing taller His eyes almost focus on Alex and his glowing hands. "I am new to the Area yes." And it's true he is new to the area. He just has not admitted he is new to the planet its self. But he shows no fear of the mutants at all. Alex Summers glances over at Ororo and nods faintly. If she said the situation was cool, then he believed her. Instantly. He forces his body to relax and his hands no longer glow, but he still stares at Rain. "I'm sorry. I guess we've gotten off on the wrong foot, so to speak. My name is Alex. Alex Summers." He glances at Ororo, then looks at the werewolf again. "That explains the growls I heard earlier." Turns out it was just the guy talking. Who knew? Not like they needed to keep their genetic anomalies a secret, present company did not exude the evidence of purely human and tritely ignorant. Good thing. Slipping her hand from Alex's shoulder she rests her pals at her sides, the billow of dark skirts had come to a standstill with that of the breeze, gold outlining seen in the sunlights tree-broken reflection. The speech of Dor'rain is easily noted as /unique/ her gaze taking another moment to traverse him and return to settling on him after a lingering pause on the bo staff. "I don't think we have need for weapons, but if it makes you feel safer..." She gestures to his weapon with a small smile creeping upon lips. "... though I have a hard time believing you'd need it." Perhaps little did either party know... Yet. "Well, welcome to New York, this is the more pleasant side of things, somewhat." She said offering a wink towards Alex, a small prodding jest at his eager arrival. As the Glow around the male's hands vanish and then the words of Ororo speak he chooses to rely on instinct. Perhaps he can convince him he is a Mutant for a while. The Staff will collapse and he says, "Indeed. I have been alone for a long time. Caution can go a long way, and holds less chance of actually injuring someone when I can simply trip them to the ground." he says hooking the staff on his belt on a small holster. Slowly he approaches the two humans as he asks, "If this is your Clan's territory I can depart if I am unwelcome." As he approaches he inhales deeply through his nose to get their scents. He has what looks like a white jump suit on, it is fairly well fitting showing his frame, and what looks like a white backpack. Alex Summers cuts his gaze over at Ororo and offers her a slight smile at her jab. He turns his gaze back to Rain. "Dor'rain, right? That's got to be a codename or something." He figures his manner of speech is probably a result of his mutation. It does different things to different people, afterall. "Clan? Dude, you must be from overseas or something. But you're fine..near as I can tell." He thinks for a moment. The Irish had clans..that must be where he's from. He did remind him of Wolfsbane afterall. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Wolfsbane..would you?" "This is no one's territory. Guess it is yours for what you intended it for." Ororo will not cease nature from taking its course with Dor'rain as long as he does not disrupt its cycle. The latter she doubted, as the staff collapses in on itself and is clipped away her chin rises, ever so slightly as a nod of thanks to Dor'rain, a single pale brow rising as Alex speaks up, simultaneously one corner of her lips coming to rise. "I was wondering the same thing..." In regards to Wolfsbane, though the rest... She was slowly coming to other conclusions. "Where did you come here from?" Turning to Alex and the name it's self means nothing to him. "No, the name of this person is not familiar to me." He says and then almost smiles when The man had assumed he comes from over seas, but it is Ororo the question comes more direct. "I... would prefer to keep that to my self for the time being. It could cause me harm. But as for why I am here, I seek others who are lost. We are scattered far and wide. Many are in hiding." AS he speaks there is the unmistakable look of loneliness. Alex Summers sighs heavily and nods. "Yeah, I get you, man. It's a tough time to be a mutant right now." He crosses his arms over his chest. "It's weird though. She resembles you a lot. When she's in her were form anyway." "As I said I do not know of her." He looks around and thinks. "Indeed, I can understand the fear it generates. There are so many abilities when one gains their powers. The Chaos and unpredictability. It honestly confuses me, It is nature, the human race is evolving. You can not stop it, if you try it will force one's species into a dead end. There are many dangers in the universe. These powers and abilities will be needed to confront many of the dangers in the universe." He is speaking as if he absolutely knows of the dangers in the universe. As if from personal experience. Even as Dor'rain approaches Ororo stands her ground, unflinching and statuesque save the slight tilt of her head to look up at his taller form. It is not often that creatures like Wolfsbane are seen, and even she has a loneliness that echoes the one emanated from his animated features. "I think you have come to the right place. We," Storm gestures between herself and Alex. "Are not lost, but there are many who are, and even we offer them guidance... If it can be done." When Dor'rain did not want to answer her direct question she left it alone and carried on in the direction that he lead it to, listening and glancing towards Alex as she speaks. "Everyone is made to counter and balance, though some have seen the dangers start right at home too." If no one has to be direct.. Well then! Footsteps can be heard, from the jogging path. The steps are too frantic, too erratic than someone who's just on a jog. Sure, he has university, but Jonothon hasn't been back at the Institute in a day or two. Hasn't even telepathically kept in touch, or texted anyone. There was also that news article in the Globe about the attack on a warehouse that was being used for a concert. Jono hadn't stopped running since he started. He had pulled his jacket about himself, covering the bullet holes in his shirt, front and back. Tears had smeared the corpse make-up over his eyes. His facial covering was on tight. He passed right by the conversing people, vision blurry from the winter chilling the tears in his eyes. His ears are good as he instantly starts to turn his head to the sound of the foot steps. "Someone approaches, frantic, running." The Scent if it flows to him will be one that confuses him no doubt. As the Figure runs past clearly afraid. Dor'rain will have pulled his staff out of his scabbard, and moves when he sees the figure running past them. He is confused allowing Alex and Ororo to handle it. But instinctively he will look down the path to see if someone is chasing the young man, and if so. Debates attempting to either remain out of the conflict, or aid the person. Alex Summers turns his head when Dor'rain mentions someone running. He spots the moving form of Jono as he goes past, and Alex calls out to him. "Jono! What's the hurry, man?" Alex has seen the news report, but he hasn't associated that with Jono..yet. Ororo heeds Dor'rain's words and pivots on the heel of bare feet that remained unshifting over the frozen earth beneath, a blink and recognition is gained simultaneously with Alex's words, both brows dipping down in a bridge over her nose as she looked back, for any in pursuit of him and then turned, moving at a sudden speed that kicked the wind up around them and had her moving swiftly in flight to catch up beside Jono and then arch in front of him to come to a sudden stop, hoping to bring him to one with her. Or... crash collision! Either way, one hand pressed out to at least let him know people were there. "I think it's safe to stop running now." Jono turned his head when he heard Alex, but kept running. His feet faltered, and his footing was lost, just in time for Ororo to interpose herself between Jono and the path ahead. Crash collision, indeed. Jonothon ended up thumping hard into Ororo, not with any real strength but with desperation, and... he was hugging her? Yes, he was hugging her - tightly. A familiar face. A familiar voice. A strong presence. Sure, he was recently recruited to the X-Men, but everyone experiences trauma differently. A shaky, frightened voice - a middle tenor, thick accent from east London, sounds in their heads. < I'm so sorry. I didn't know wot was gonna 'appen... > Alex Summers is running to catch up to them both. When he does, he also gets in on the hug. He could tell from the telepathic voice in his head that Jono was rattled. Badly. The last time he saw the kid like this was when he almost died. "Hey, kiddo. You're safe now." He lifts his head to look at Storm and then releases both Jono and Ororo to turn back to Rain. "It's okay. He's just really emotional right now." He saw the staff come out and figured the big guy might be a little freaked. Looking at the figure as he can sense the voice in his head, but the words... the words make almost no sense to him. He is still learning English so all he more or less understands are the words Sorry, I didn't Know. But he knows the mistakable sense of fear from this being. His own desire to protect comes to the foreground. "Is there a place safe to take him? I can carry him with ease if he is hurt." Dor'rain offers to carry the young mutant. Storm did not move, again almost solid, sturdy, and what she is known for to those she has come close with. Alex and jono were no exceptions though even in their own personal times have remained mysteries. She knew, and they did as well, that is what counted, showing fully when he hugged her and she remained there before him, arms twined in that gauzy black and gold fabric twining around him, though one dipped beneath his chin and tugged his face upward lightly, a thumb smearing a tear away with a weary smile. "I believe you, though what /did/ happen?" Her chilled blue gaze rises to Alex with a question lingering, then falls with grace and thanks to Dor'rain. A show of what they had been discussing if only in a small part. Jonothon's getup was a little more goth-y than usual. Fingerless gloves on his hands. Pale make-up on his face, and black around his eyes and his nails. < Warehouse out in, > he mentioned the location, < I was the second act of a concert there. Then people started shootin'. Just... just shootin'. > He shivered. < It was mostly kids in there. My age or younger. > He'd swallow if he could, but that was impossible; he didn't have the throat to do so. < I went t'help, quick as I could. Tried blastin' some o'the gunment. Then I saw one... > A telepathic sob is a strange sensation. < Shoot a kid right in the head. Got so mad. > he shook his head. < I just... I got so mad. I didn't kill 'im, though. > Not that he knew, anyway. But he's still not happy with what he did do, which he hadn't mentioned yet. < Hellion was there, > he said at last. < So I had a little help in protectin' people. > He slowly pulled back at last, to unzip and open up his jacket. Six holes were in his shirt, three in front, three in back. He was shot three times, the bullets having gone right through him, right in the chest. Those holes had his strange, orange energy slowly leak out, and he looked down in... more or less, horror. Alex Summers lays a sympathetic hand on Jono's shoulder. "You did the right thing by not taking their lives. I feel horrible that you had to go through that.." He trails off, not telling him that sometimes bad things happen to good people. "Let's get you in the manor." He looks at Ororo and then Rain. "I'm not sure of the security protocol when it comes to him. I suppose it'll be fine as long as we make sure he sticks to the common areas." He then looks directly at the wolf. "That is, if you'd like to come." He smirks. "Hope he's house broken." Finally Dor'rain can only get lost in the words being put into his mind. He is unable to understand the English language so he has to admit. "I am sorry, but his words... I can not understand them in my mind. They are a Jumble to me." Dor'rain Will listen to Alex and then explaining when he is offered hospitality and then thinks. "I would be Honored." Dor'rain comes up as he says, "Come I can carry you with no trouble, if you will let me." He offers to Jono if he will allow it, Dor'rain will scoop him him in his massive arms. His protective instincts have come out, and fighting one's nature is hard. He does note that the orange liquid coming out of him but he can not scan Jono unless he pulls out his hand held scanner. It would also give him away as someone with serious technology on him. Alien Technology. Slowly Ororo's arms slip from around Jono, but does not release unless he initiates, just in case he still needed that comfort, and by the looks of it when she spotted those exuding bullet holes, he just may. A frown slipped over her dusky features, darkening them in a level that had a ripple of white shocking like lightning over the azure. A nod of her head, affirming a few things in silence while removing that moment of /chill/ all at once guide her to looking back at Alex. "I think that may be best, for all of us.." Though, once focus lands upon Dor'rain the stoicism is firmly back in place. "Some bad people did some very bad things, and he tried to help." Turning she directed them towards the Mansion, pausing only to keep pace with the distraught member of their 'family'.. and seemingly the new company to it. Jonothon lifted a hand, in a less-than-polite refusal. He wasn't giving any rude gestures, he just wasn't in the right mind for manners and courtesy. < No, no, I can walk. I'm fine, > he said, looking down at the holes in his shirt. < God... > He realized he still smelled a little like gunsmoke. But once the decision was made to head back to the mansion, he would comply. He would be shaking, just a little, and would be silent the rest of the way. Laura has been.. Not quite on patrol, but walking along through the grounds of North Salemn. NOt shopping, but just walking. Thje type of thing you do when you're clearing your head. In her hands is a folder filled with newspaper clippings and various notes jotted down by her talks with Logan then, and se continues to look ove rthrough them distantly, even though she has long since memorized thier contents. Alex Summers translates to the Wolf. "He says he can walk, but he thanks you for your effort." Alex places a brotherly arm around Jono's shoulders. "For what it's worth? I'm proud of you. You kept your head during a bad situation and you got out of there without getting too banged up. You're definitely an X-Man, dude. For sure." He catches movement out of the corner of his eye. "Laura?" He murmurs before saying a little louder. "Laura. Hey." His ears turning left and right he will catch movement sounds easily, still when the new lady is seen he holds his staff firmly As if watching their tail to make sure they are not being followed. When Alex Turns to call out to Laura The werewolf like creature turns to look over to her direction. His ears Cocking forward and inspects the new female arrival. He doesn't know who she is but make mental note of her name. "I see." is all he says. Following the group like a guardian he just listens to what he can for the moment on one side of the conversation. Laura shifts to face Dor'rain. Evaluating him over as a potential threat then. But her claws do not come out. Judging by the conversation between Alex and Ororo, they do not consider him hostile, so she does not flash her claws then, merely watching over at him cautiously then before she tucks the folder away then over in a deep pocket. Alex Summers escourts both Jono and Ororo into the mansion. As she takes the younger mutant off to console him, Alex turns to face the wolfman and Laura. He smiles before making introductions. "Dor'rain, this is Laura. She's lives here as a student. Laura, this is Dor'rain..he doesn't want us to know where he's from, but I suspect he's a mutant. Maybe." He smirks. "You could charm the answers out of him. Afterall, you both have claws. That's got to count for something, right?" As Dor'rain looks to Alex and then when they enter the house he will once more place the rod in his hand back in the belt pouch he has. They are //safe// in a home. And he is not going to have any misconceptions. The Introduction to Laura makes him flick an ear, his nose inhales the scents of the place and then offers his right hand for a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you." he says. Laura nods over at Dor'rain as she considers, glancing over at him and sniffing curiously, "While it is possible, I would be unsure." She gestures over at the translation device hooked over to his hip, "That is not standard Terrestrial technology." Alex Summers looks over at Dor'rain after listening to Laura. "Hey, you said you were from overseas, not outerspace. Though that's cool, too. I've met my fair share of aliens. Like the Cheerleader..uh..I mean the Kryptonian. The girl with the blonde hair. Kara is her name." As Laura points out his translation device is not standard Earth Technology, Dor'rain's ears flick forward much like a canine's would in surprise. And then looking over to Alex he will lift up his left arm pressing a few buttons. And in Alex's voice comes, "Clan? Dude, you must be from overseas or something. But you're fine..near as I can tell." There is a small look on Dor'rain's face that hints at amusement. "You assumed I was from over seas. But correct. I am not a native of this world. Kal-El of Krypton is known to me, as are the Green Lanterns. My People held the Green Lanterns in High honors. Until the monster known as Brainiac destroyed our world. Most of what remained of my people's space fleet is scattered across the universe." He explains. Laura shakes her head, "It is made of metals and components that do not seem to be terrestrially manufactured." She crosses her arms over and then glances over at Alex, and maintains a frown as hse looks a thim, "And you are not a mutnat. What is your species then?" She watches him cautiously. Alex Summers shrugs at Laura. "Hey, I thought he looked a little like Wolvesbane. I thought he might have been a family member or something." He crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs. He's still dressed in a tank top and jogging pants, which is what he was in when he heard the growling from the woods. He's still heavily tanned from his summer in California. "It's not like we don't know aliens ourselves." He turns to Dor' rain. "Braniac, huh? Never heard of him. I have heard of the Green Lanterns though, only by reputation. I think I met one awhile back. It was a girl with red skin. Natu, I think her name was." He scratches the back of his head. "I meet a lot of alien women..." He muses to himself. "Do'garian, how did you know it's not made of Metals native to your planet?" He asks genuinely curious of how she could Identify it so quickly. With a chuckle. "Yes, I have noticed how my people resemble one of the animals you called wolves. So the mistake could be easily made." Looking around Dor'rain seems intrigued as he will finally ask. "So this is a Home for the Evolved, or a place they learn of their abilities?" He doesn't use the term mutant. As he said Homo superior are evolved humans. Laura shrugs her shoulders, "IT does not smell like any of them. I am familiar with the scents of most native metallurigcal processes. So given it does not smell of any of them, either it is made of unfamiliar metallurgical techniques and constructions, or it is crafted via minerals and methdologies not of widespread use on this planet." Alex Summers points at Laura. "She's got a super sniffer. And claws. I like her claws. Wish I had some." He sighs wistfully before nodding to Rain. "Yeah. We take in people who have gifts and teach them how to use them. Some of us use our gifts for the betterment of mankind. We just want the right to be human, just like everyone else." Laura glances over at Alex, "While I do not believe that you would prefe rto have them attached as I would, I believe there are a variety of prosthetics or weapons that could be utilized should you wish for a ste for close range combat." "Indeed, As I said I can understand their fear, but also know it is simply Evolution." Then addressing that, "Ah yes, scent can give it away. I will have to work to correct that in the future." AS he listens to the talk of claws and then says, "Indeed some of my own race use special weapons called Claw blades." Flexing his fingers, "Armored gloves that extend our natural claws by up to 30 centimeters. Used in ritual combat and coming of age hunting rituals. Effective and deadly. Our claws are tools for the most part. Weapons of last resort only." Alex Summers nods at Laura. "Yeah, I could do that. But it's a lot cooler when they just come out of your hands." He flexes his fist. "Then again, you're probably right about the rest of it, too. Well, I could use a drink. Anyone else want anything?" He starts to move towards the kitchen. "What about you, big guy?" He asks towards Rain. Laura glances over and shrugs her shoulders, "I am well. And thank you. How are your classes going otherwise, Mister Summers?" SHe's still somewhat wary of havin gan alien present in the Mansion that is an unkonwn quantity. As Dor'rain is asked what he wants he will say, "Water. A few of your native meals do not sit well with my people. Although for the most part meats here are safe for me to eat." He notices the way Laura seems to regard him with some wariness. "You are wary, on guard. Good. You have the stance of a warrior." Having been born of a Warrior Caste has it's advantages. "I have noticed in the various cities that things are begining to get Festive, Lights, Sale of Trees. Some sort of Festival to come?" he asks. Alex Summers disappears into the kitchen and emerges with a cream soda for himself, and a bottle of water for wolfy. He passes the bottle over and then demonstrates how to open it by opening his first. He says to Laura. "Classes are going great. The kids are really into the subject matter this term for some reason. Also, as far as my own schooling goes, I'm graduating college in the spring. Then I'll be going back to ESU for my masters degree in Geophysics." Laura nods over at Alex then, and she contemplates, "Does that involve you having Ms. Frost or Ms. Dane over to guest lecture then over in their normal attire?" She queries. That's generally as far as she's seen what is enough to get a majority of the classes she is in over to start paying strict attention. It's simply to work as he gets the bottle open and then when he does not get an answer of the festivities of Christmas he doesn't broach the subject, of course he does understand the... insinuation of his teachers. "Does someone have some infatuation with their teachers?" he says almost teasing. It's not unknown in his culture. Dor'rain can't help but chuckle at the idea of it, teasing a fellow male, of his prospective search of a mate. Alex Summers outright snorts. "Like Emma would do /anything/ for me. I'm not Scott." It's hard for Alex to keep his personal feelings of not liking Emma from brimming to the surface from the mere mention of her name. However, he smirks when Lorna is mentioned. "Well, I did ask Lorna to come in and talk for an hour. I think that might have done it, yeah." He looks towards Dor'rain. "Oh yah. We have a holiday coming up. It's called Christmas. Means different things to different people, but for the most part it promotes good will towards men and women. Unfortunately, it doesn't apply to us mutants." Laura glances over, "I believe that Ms. Frost would do something over if she felt it was in the best interests of other's." She shrugs her shoulders, "Or perhaps you might inquire with some of the other reachers then." She nods over at Alex, "Yes, it is when a crazed magician flies over the ntire world and intrudces over within every residence after having spent the year in vigil of all who travel in it and making judgements then of them." "Perhaps it might mean something, but you are not the only species I have learned of that had these divisions. There have been a couple species who were beginning to evolve. Some worked their differences out, Others with regret all but destroyed each other." He hopes that in context, it will at least make them feel that it is not limited to their race. "In time I think that humans will solve these issues. It might take a couple hundred years, or a war. But at some point, there will be peace." "Yes A time where you are with friends and family?" he asks, again he has that loneliness. "Crazed Magician?" the concept just lost him. Alex Summers grunts. "Sounds like Magneto...to an extent." He sips his soda and closes his eyes as he relishes the taste. "Forget about the crazed magician. It's just a legend." He waves a hand and then eyes Laura. "You know, you could have worded that better. And Ms. Frost is just like her name..towards me, anyway. It works best for us to stay away from each other." Laura shrugs her shoulders, "I believe that she is tha way to a great many people." Laura amends one more time then, "And I believe that given he will be breaking into the Mansion yet again, it would only be prudent to have countermeasures in place then so we can capture and interrogate him." The talk of this Legend. "All legends have their bases in fact." He points out and then drinking some of his water from the Bottle. His ears twitch as he can hear various people moving around the place. He scents the place smelling a number of the youngsters here as he listens to the talk of Capturing and interrogating someone. He pulls out a small device from his belt and then starts to open it up, as it does a scan of the areas. "Is the Magician as dangerous as she makes him sound?" Dor'rain's hand held scanner will try to get a general lay out of the mansion, of course it is in his language and such so... Alex Summers shakes his head at Laura. "I will agree to disagree with you." She's probably under Emma's spell anyway. Wouldnt' do any good to get into right now. "Doesn't matter what we do, we aren't going to catch him. And besides, it's freaking Santa. It's not like he's going to steal from us. It's exactly the opposite. He brings presents." Laura cocks a brow over at Alex with a frown, "But he has had the Mansion under constant surveillance, and shall be breaking and entering in. It only behooves us over to prepare a defense then for the inevitable assault." The Device that Dor'rain holds Can't scan beyond what is in visual range of himself, there is a number high tech devices that are blocking the scanners limiting it's range to just visual areas. Still Dor'rain is impressed by the technology which has to be non-terrestrial, given that it blocks out his scanner that easily. Holstering the Scanner he asks, "So he is not a danger, and delivers gifts?" At this point Dor'rain is convinced the two are just messing with him for his lack of knowledge of human culture. Alex Summers shrugs. "So what? SHIELD probably has eyes on the place...you gonna shoot Black Widow in the face the next time she shows up? It's just one of those things..besides..I've known him since I was a kid. Known of him anyway. You act like he has ill will towards us or something. All the time you've been here, even though you haven't caught him...has he ever done anything bad to you?" He nods to Rain. "Yeah. He's a benevolent soul. A kind and gentle old Elf. He's from a world that lies parallel to this one called Otherworld. I don't know the specifics, though. Laura here is just mad that someone can get through the mansion's security and be gone before anyone notices." He smirks at her. Laura glances over at Alex, "I would try to, but she is likely my superior over in hand to hand combat and otherwise would likely be able to effectively disable me. If I were to stop her it would likely take a degree of ambush and luck then, and otherwise she is experienced enough even that would not be a guarantee." Then she glances over at Alex and growls then over at the mocking. She shall fillet his corpse! As he listens and thinks, "Well I have to admit the security here is good." He says of course he doesn't know the general powers or abilities of the residents. "Would strike my people as odd for such a being to exist, but I would need to learn more about him before I came to the final conclusion of if he is a danger or threat to those he visits." Dor'rain offers. Alex Summers blinks. "You never cease to amaze me. You've actually assessed a scenario where you'd need to take out Black Widow...I..I don't know what to say, Laura." He is genuinely shocked. Mostly because that's not the answer he expected out of her. "No place has perfect security. That kind of tech just doesn't exist. Nothing is infalliable, because there will always be a way. There just is. I mean, Sabertooth gets in here all the time. Of course once he does, he wishes he hadn't, but I'm just saying.." Laura nods over at Alex, "No, there is no place that has perfect security then, at least of the technological realm, and nothing is infallbie, not even magic." She taps her chin, "ULtimately beyond the theoretical level then, but tha is more of a discussion of quantum mechanics than any other nature." "Magic, Something I have learned to disdain. I don't out right hate it, but proves to be a pain in one's tail." Dor'rain says. "Magic is not unknown to my people, but for the most part was confined to the Science Caste. To be exact, The Religious sect." Dor'rain admits. "No, no place has perfect security. Just a level of difficulty in getting there to your goal. If he is as you say a magical being, there may be no stopping him period." Alex Summers states. "I don't want to stop him." He chuckles. "Well, I gotta go get a shower and I have some errands to run in the city before my date tonight. I'll see you guys later." He walks over to Laura and wraps her up in a hug. He even kisses her on the cheek. "Remember that conversation we had about you relaxing more? Try to take my advice, okay? Stop stressing over catching Santa." He releases her. "And show Dor'rain here out when he's ready to leave." He waves before jogging for the stairs up to his room. Laura glances over at Alex then, "I will take your advice under consideration." Which means that the upper floors of the Mansion shall be decorated with booby trpas and whatever explosives that Laura iwll be able to procure then to lay a minefield over. The same way she did last year. As Alex turns away Dor'rain starts to sniff the air and then turn his head to the direction of the kitchen. Inhaling for a few more times, he says, "What is that smell?" And almost like hypnotic he will star to follow it, Laura can smell the fresh coffee being brewed of course in the kitchen.